1. Field
Forms of the present disclosure relate to a vehicle, a vehicle control system, a display apparatus for vehicle, a terminal apparatus and a control method of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle may represent a variety of apparatuses configured to transport an object, such as people, animals, plants, or goods, from the departure point to the destination. The vehicle may be capable of transporting the object to the destination while moving in a variety of direction by using one and more wheels installed in the body of the vehicle. The vehicle may include three-wheeled or four-wheeled vehicle, a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle, construction equipment, a cycle or a train traveling on the rails disposed on the line.
A vehicle typically drives on the road or the railroad by using power that is acquired in a way that a thermal energy acquired by burning fossil such as gasoline and diesel by using an engine is converted into a mechanical energy. However, more recently, a vehicle may obtain power by using an electric energy that is charged in a battery inside of the vehicle other than the burning of the fossil. The vehicle acquiring power from the electric energy may be referred to as “Electric vehicle”.
The electric vehicle may include an Electric vehicle (EV) configured to obtain power from an electric energy, a Hybrid Electric Vehicle (HEV) configured to obtain power from both of an electric energy and a thermal energy through the burning of the fossil, and a Plug-in Hybrid Electric Vehicle (PHEV) configured to charge a rechargeable battery that is embedded by receiving an electric energy from the outside while using power from both of an electric energy and a thermal energy through the burning of the fossil an electric energy.